


oh, no, the mistletoe (hung where you can see)

by kirargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on,” Mason calls. If she makes it out from under this mistletoe alive, Kira's gonna introduce that kid to her katana. “Can you really look Malia in the face and tell her you don't wanna kiss her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, no, the mistletoe (hung where you can see)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dansunedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/gifts).



Kira is not drunk, because her friends' inability to become inebriated makes alcohol at parties far more expensive than it's worth—but she is pleasantly buzzed on the atmosphere in Lydia's house, everything glittering with tinsel and ornaments and everyone laughing with non-spiked punch in their hands.

She's heading out the door to the backyard when there's a sudden, jumbled chorus of hoots, and Mason yells, “Hey, freeze!”

Blinking, Kira freezes. Beside her, heading the other direction through the door, Malia does the same.

“Mistletoe!” Mason crows. “You two have to kiss!”

Kira's heart splutters out several erratic beats, stumbly and way too fast. She peeks up. And yep: there's a little white and green garnish in the doorframe.

Kira might think to be annoyed with whoever put it up there in the first place, were she not so completely occupied thinking: _crap, crap, crap!_

Tonight might be the last night of her life. It's been nice; she's had some good times. It would've been cool to graduate high school before she went, but oh, well. She's gonna have to kiss Malia and pretend she doesn't like it, pretend she hasn't thought about kissing Malia's pink mouth at least as many times as she's tripped over her own feet, pretend she hasn't spent long hours at night wishing some of Malia's fierce brand of care could be dedicated to _her_ , not just to Scott, Malia's alpha. And if she doesn't do a good enough job pretending, Malia will _know_. And then Kira's life will be over.

Not in like, the _oh my god I'm so embarrassed my life is over_ kind of way, but in the _a half rabid werecoyote literally ripped out my throat because she realized I've been swooning after her_ kind of way.

Swallowing hard around the nerves jamming her throat, Kira slowly raises her eyes to Malia.

Malia is tall. Kira feels short, and suddenly wishes she'd worn high heels instead of her converse. Except then she'd probably just manage to fall on top of Malia, so no, scratch that, the converse are fine.

“Um,” Kira says. Her voice is as teeny-tiny as the little white mistletoe berries that hang above them.

“Wasn't the last time you guys had mistletoe around related to stopping some crazy English teacher-slash-darach?” Malia asks, looking at the small plant with mild curiosity.

“Oh,” Kira manages. “Um. That was before me. I wasn't around for that. But, I think so? Maybe. I don't know.” She forces a smile.

Malia looks at her with the same half bored, half curious expression she gave the mistletoe.

“You don't—you don't have to kiss me,” Kira manages to say, feeling an embarrassed heat seep into her cheeks. “It's okay.”

“Hey, yes she does! Rules are rules, people!”

It's Mason again, ever-helpful. Kira feels her eyes widening in terror, but she keeps a strained smile in place so that hopefully Malia doesn't eat her.

Malia's looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes, her lips pressed together.

“Come on,” Mason calls. If she makes it out from under this mistletoe alive, Kira's gonna introduce that kid to her katana. “Can you really look Malia in the face and tell her you don't wanna kiss her?”

Kira's gonna—she's gonna pass out. Or throw up. Or—or something.

Malia cocks her head.

Kira thinks, _I'm about to die_. She should just run for it. Just make a break.

She turns, starting away—but Malia's hand closes on her upper arm.

Kira looks back at her with wide eyes. “Need something?” she squeaks.

“Look at me,” Malia says slowly, looking faintly puzzled, “and tell me you don't want me to kiss you.” Her voice is pitched quiet, the words just for Kira. Kira feels a warm tingle spread all the way through her from where Malia grips her arm.

“What?” she asks.

Malia just looks at her.

Kira takes a breath. “I... don't want you to kiss me?” she says.

Her heartbeat gave her away. There's no way it didn't. Her heart is stampeding a million trillion miles an hour and Malia's got super-hearing and she'll hear the lie and she's gonna _kill_ Kira and—

and a smile is slowly curving her mouth. It seems to contain too many teeth, white and sharp. It sends a rush of something buzzy through Kira that might be thrill or might be terror.

“Kira,” Malia says. Her brown eyes are intense and endless and Kira's happy that if she's gonna die, at least Malia will be the last thing she sees. “I really _don't_ want to kiss you, too,” she says. Her grin is sharp and scary and Kira _loves_ it. Her voice soft, she says, “Can I?”

Kira stares at her.

Then she nods, five times fast.

Malia tugs her in by the shoulders and bends down to fit her lips neatly against Kira's, and this time, when Kira thinks, _I think I'm about to die_ , she means it in a _good_ way.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://kirargent.tumblr.com/post/135554410101/deckthehales-suggested-malira-mistletoe-kiss)


End file.
